


[恩智]畢制前我們都要當乖寶寶

by aDittoeatinghands



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aDittoeatinghands/pseuds/aDittoeatinghands
Summary: 日常溫馨向。寫於小智畢展前。
Relationships: 宋偉恩/黃雋智
Kudos: 19





	[恩智]畢制前我們都要當乖寶寶

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇寫的時候小智的作品還沒公佈，所以作品內容是亂猜的哈~

<畢制前我們都要當乖寶寶>

黃雋智今天一整天都窩在學校弄畢制作品，埋首於陶藝教室。靈感來的時候真的擋都擋不住，恨不得手可以動得再快一點，才可以趕快把腦中各種天馬行空的想法一一實現。  
今天最重要的任務已經完成，巨大的狗頭已經接上身體，狗狗俏皮又可愛的表情，像是坐在教室裡閉著眼睛作白日夢的模樣，大概是夢到在啃狗骨頭，或是夢到在天上飛，才會如此一臉幸福。  
嘻，黃雋智對自己的作品越看越喜歡。

掏出口袋裡的手機，時間顯示著晚上20:40。該收拾了，不然等一下另外一隻大狗狗找不到人，又會不受控地想辦法要衝進學校逮人。

黃雋智無聊地杵在黑漆漆的校門口，手插著口袋，腳跟腳尖輪流踩地前後晃來晃去。學校這個時間幾乎沒有人，這麼晚還會出現在這裡的大概都是跟他一樣被畢制死線掐著脖子的大四生。啊，人生啊～想畢業怎麼那麼難呢？要是可以跟《獵人》一樣有具現化的念能力，可以一秒把東西變出來，該有多棒啊。

「帥哥~~你點的uber eat來了~~」

不知什麼時候，大嗓門宋偉恩已經騎著他的歐兜麥來了，明明宋偉恩還戴著安全帽，卻好像已經可以看到他雀躍的神情。  
黃雋智咯咯咯地笑，「你白癡喔~我哪有訂餐~」  
宋偉恩摘了帽子掛在後照鏡上，掏出手機秀出兩人晚上的line對話，一本正經煞有其事：「有啊，剛剛有一位黃先生線上預訂了肌肉猛男男友一位，已經在九點準時送達~」  
黃雋智看著他繼續胡扯，被逗笑得合不攏嘴，「哈哈哈~自己講自己肌肉猛男~」  
宋偉恩看準了附近沒人，摟著黃雋智的腰：「那黃先生不簽收一下嗎~？」  
「要簽在哪裡？」  
宋偉恩搞笑地嘟起他的厚唇，發出啾啾啾的可愛音，眼睛已經自己閉起來預備被親了。黃雋智覺得宋偉恩常會做出一些很誇張的表情，很像卡通人物，整個人很好捏的樣子，搞笑又可愛。  
「噗。你真的很有事欸。」黃雋智又再次領教了宋偉恩的撒嬌功力，雖然嘴上不饒人，還是輕輕墊了腳尖，很寵溺地用力親上那軟Q的雙唇，狠狠地蓋章，壓得兩人的嘴唇都扁了。  
討親成功後的宋偉恩滿臉幸福，又偷啄了黃雋智好幾下。

「好了啦，簽收了啦！肌肉猛男趕快帶我回家，我好餓喔。」  
「呵呵~那我們回去把仙草雞熱一熱，要不要？」  
「那是我媽特別煮給你的耶，你確定不自己留著吃嗎？」  
「有什麼關係？那麼大一鍋，而且我答應你媽要好好照顧你啊~」  
「？？蛤！？什麼時候有這段？」  
宋偉恩一臉像在吹口哨，眼睛飄到旁邊就是不看黃雋智，那副得意的樣子真的挺欠揍的。

\--

這一切還得追朔到前一陣子黃雋智過農曆生日那天，一堆人在黃雋智家開party，來的人除了小智的狐群狗黨，還有黃媽、小智阿嬤、妹妹，當然還有最重要的，也是最照顧小智的樓上鄰居大哥哥宋大哥。

對，就是那個常常會來把小智騙去自己床上的鄰居大哥哥。

宋偉恩也不是第一次見超級無敵非常極有很大可能會成為未來岳母大人的黃媽，更不是第一次一起吃飯，心情早就不像第一次那麼緊張，反而興奮異常，早在大夥兒還沒來之前就先跟小智一起把小智家大肆整理了一番。  
黃雋智這個人什麼都好，就是極富藝術家自由奔放的性格，導致生活環境從沒長期整齊過，根據當事人所說，因為每個東西都會想要偶爾拿出來看一看，所以乾脆就不花時間收他們了……宋偉恩好幾次看不下去出手幫他整理，但通常不到一個禮拜，各種雜物跟小玩意兒又像自己長腳一樣滾出來，讓宋偉恩徹底投降放棄。不過這會兒是有朋友要來，不能太亂，兩人光把客廳整理乾淨就花了不少時間。

「小智！生日快樂！」  
「葛格，生日快樂！」  
「雋，生日快樂~」  
「汪！」小檸檬也跟著一起來了。

黃雋智被大家圍在中間，接受眾人祝福，小智摟了摟身邊的媽媽：「謝謝大家~~我要謝謝老媽把我生下來~剛溫*~愛妳~」，黃媽開心地親了自己兒子一口。(*剛溫：感恩)  
「許願，許願！」  
「希望這次疫情可以趕快過去，大家都健健康康，再一起出去玩！然後……希望我今年可以順利畢業~」

拍照環節，黃雋智像人形看板一樣，被大家抓著輪番合影。小檸檬都不乖乖看鏡頭，只能強行架住牠的脖子，才有機會拍到正臉，明明是溫馨的畫面，卻有一隻狗被強行掰頭，小檸檬可憐地嗚嗚嗷叫，幫忙拍照的宋偉恩在鏡頭後面一直很想笑。  
黃媽個性開朗親切，跟年輕人完全沒有距離，再加上喜歡年輕高大帥哥是媽媽這種生物不變的定律，而且不管帥哥跟自己兒子是什麼關係都無所謂。當黃媽熱情地緊抱著宋偉恩的手臂，叫自己兒子幫忙拍照的時候，惹得黃雋智不禁出聲抗議：「厚！媽~哪有人像你這樣的啦！」  
宋偉恩一臉得意：「沒關係啦，雋，我也喜歡黃媽媽啊~~」  
黃媽：「兒子你趕快啦~」  
小智實在很想吐槽又百般無奈。你們兩個也太麻吉了吧！？

「欸~換你們兩個啊~」，黃媽媽把宋偉恩趕去壽星那裡，宋偉恩乖乖地坐在黃雋智旁邊，感受到一眾小智親朋好友的視線，尤其是阿嬤也在，突然腰感挺直，雙腿併攏，手放膝蓋，模樣非常乖巧，黃雋智在旁邊也一副不知所措，突然覺得自己兩隻手很多餘不知道要往那兒擺。兩個人看起來有一種要拍證件照的模樣。  
黃媽被他們倆個整笑出來：「啊你們兩個，是有這麼不熟喔？」  
小智的阿嬤坐在邊上只顧著呵呵呵呵地笑。  
小情侶兩個自己也覺得又尬又想笑，宋偉恩最後只好像個小媳婦一樣乖巧地一手勾著黃雋智手臂，黃雋智則是擺出萬年不變的雙手比Ya，一臉酷哥。

小智阿嬤笑咪咪：「金乖~兩欸攏金乖*~」(*很乖~兩個都很乖~)

慶祝會散會後，收拾得差不多了，宋偉恩才剛拿了最後的碗盤到廚房裡，就被黃媽偷偷拉去一邊，還被塞了一堆東西到手裡。  
「偉恩啊~上次那個芋頭蛋糕好吃齁？這次阿姨也有帶一條給你，慢慢吃哈~還有這個是我昨天才做的仙草雞，都幫你分裝好了，等一下拿回去記得冰捏~」  
「！！喔喔！哇，也太好了吧，謝謝阿姨~~這邊有些也要給雋智的吧？」  
「害，他不用啦，他在家裡常常在吃，這是專門拿來給你的，阿姨的拿手菜喔~」  
「哇，謝謝……阿姨人太好了……謝謝~」  
黃媽媽突然湊近又壓低了聲音，眼睛飄向廚房，確定黃雋智不會聽到他們：「啊我們家那個傻兒子齁，每次什麼事都拖到最後一刻才在那邊臨時抱佛腳，我看他最近大概又是每天熬夜，真的要被他氣死。拜託幫我多看著他~不然他自己一個人瘋起來常常整個晚上不睡覺。」  
宋偉恩手上提著一堆東西，又被黃媽媽拉著袖子，只能乖巧地點頭，同時又十分心虛，因為宋偉恩明明自己也是熬夜大師啊！  
「不好意思啦偉恩，你那麼忙還要麻煩你照顧他，黃雋智這個傢伙齁，個性跟小朋友一樣……」  
「不會啦~阿姨，很多時候也都是他照顧我啦，互相幫忙~我會照顧他的，不要擔心。」宋偉恩平常可以撒嬌軟萌，但到正經時候，又總是堅定可靠，成熟又有肩膀，讓人非常放心，那副模樣要是放在古代絕對是村裡姑娘搶著嫁的那種優秀好青年。

黃雋智在廚房這頭好不容易洗完了杯盤，轉頭才發現自己家老媽又不知道在跟宋偉恩說什麼悄悄話。  
「媽~~你是不是又再講我壞話~」，黃雋智拿著毛巾一邊擦手一邊走過來。  
黃媽：「我哪有說你壞話，我說的都是實話~ 阿智，你冰箱裏面我放了很多水果，自己記得切一切分偉恩哈~」  
宋偉恩這個機靈小媳婦立馬摟著黃雋智，「阿姨~我也可以幫忙切啦，這種小事我還做得來~他最近趕作業，太辛苦了。」  
黃媽掩不住讚許的小眼神：「害，黃雋智你看人家多懂事，多跟人家學學~」  
過程中黃雋智完全插不進他們的對話，一會兒轉頭看宋偉恩，一會兒轉頭看老媽，最後還無辜中槍，只能哭笑不得地攤手，完全沒有反駁的餘地。自從有了宋偉恩，老媽簡直可以不要他這個親兒子，這也太偏心了吧！  
宋偉恩抱著黃媽媽撒嬌，「謝謝阿姨幫我們帶好吃的~~妳人最好了~最美麗善良的曹小姐~~~」  
被帥哥撒嬌又稱讚很是受用，黃媽又是一陣樂不可支。  
黃雋智在自己媽媽背後，用瞪大的眼睛跟鼻孔，對著宋偉恩看向他的一臉得意，表達自己對他諂媚功力實在甘拜下風。

\--

「所以，我媽那天到底跟你說了什麼？」  
「嗯……就說怕你太累太晚睡，要我照顧好你啊~」  
「厚，我就知道。還有咧？」  
「還有……說你怎麼那麼會找，找到這麼棒的男朋友~」  
「……」，黃雋智臉上三條線。  
宋偉恩一臉欠揍地把黃雋智抱得更緊，「你媽媽還有說……叫你趕快搬來跟我住，這樣就可以更方便照顧你啦~」  
黃雋智臉一紅，「……最好是啦！」

**Author's Note:**

> 其實黃媽送宋偉恩仙草雞應該是要給他降火的意思吧~兒子畢展在忙，兒婿你稍微控制一點: )  
> 會想寫這篇，是因為小智跟家人朋友一起過農曆生日那天，看到偉恩跟小智家人感情很好的樣子有點感動。要多大的幸運，才能找到一個互相喜歡的人，而他的家人剛好也如此愛你呢？有時異性戀的戀情都不一定有這樣的福分，更何況是同性之間。  
> 果然是老天爺欽點的緣分吧！


End file.
